Midnight Rose
by Hime Kimiko
Summary: An agencies top secret agent code name Midnight Rose copes with a double life and a secret past. Throw in Tai, a new agent in love with Rose since meeting and a new mysterious agent Matt, who thinks Rose is a girl from his secret past. Who is Rose?


**Summary:** An agencies top secret agent code named Midnight Rose copes with a double life and a secret past. Throw in Tai, a new agent in love with 'Rose', since their first meeting, and then a new mysterious agent Matt who thinks 'Rose' is a girl from his very secretive past. Just who is 'Rose'? Read on to find out…

Author's Introduction:

Originally thought of this story concept years ago (Makes me feel kind of old now). Probably it has been about 4 or 5 years now, … high school grade 9 or 10.. and I'm half way though university… wow I feel old.. haha ..but I figure that I'd share it. So my thoughts were to stick with a Card Captor Sakura for this fanfiction version. BUT I realized that the characters are not suited to the plot and the personalities of the original characters, (not to say that they match, just things like character background and such that will aid in the visualization). So then my thoughts trailed to another series of ff that I am fond of Digimon! So here it goes, it was tough debate on which characters to use too!

Prologue

A Girl, A Name, and A Rose

* * *

It was a calm, and quiet dark night. The moon was hidden behind passing clouds. The silhouette of a woman stood atop a large building. In one swift movement she gracefully leaped off, and softly landed onto a lower landing of the building. Carefully using a pocket sized laser she cut out a section of the glass window beneath her. She then slipped through and landed with the soft _click _of her heeled boots.

This was an old building, so scarcely any of the modern technologies security systems were set up, other than a few video cameras and a few guards. The town wanted to preserve some of its heritage, so why not show an example at its oldest museum.

Outside she had already rewired the camera footage. Now was to just get past the guards, which she knew she could easily handle. They were not the one's she was worried about.

Not too far away, the target object sat within a simple display case. Slowly and carefully she made her way over. Lifting the glass casing and setting it off to the side, she carefully picked up what sat in the display's centre. An exquisite emerald cut to diamond form. It was a large part of the town's history as it had been presented many years ago when royalty existed in this country. The price value of it was not expensive, but it had more of a sentimental value to the heritage of the town. You'd be better off trying to rob a jewelry store or stealing one of the other items in the museum and selling it off.

"Gotcha," she smiled.

_Click._

'The sound of a gun unlocking… shit I was careless,' she thought.

"Hand it over if you know what's good for you," a voice echoed behind her.

She felt something cold, solid and circular pressed up against her back. 'Breathe,' she reminded herself. 'Remember all that training you've been through.'

In the blink of an eye she spun around and kicked the object in the mans hand away. She took notice that the man was not in a guard uniform. 'Drat, they came earlier than planned.' She gave the guy a hard kick in the stomach, pocketed the emerald and dashed out of there.

She raced up a near set of stairs and found her way back on top of the roof. She could hear footsteps clanging up the stairs after her. She quickly looked around. The closest building had to be about 20 meters away with a 5 meter drop. She hadn't attempted to make that far of a jump yet at this height. '_Tsk,'_ the door to the roof crashed open, with 3 men filing out.

"See ya 'round boys," she waved. Then she jumped. 'Thank goodness she remembered to pack some rope.' Otherwise a direct jump and she would've missed it by a meter. Once atop the roof of the near building she waved at the stunned looking men, then dashed off.

"Follow her! We can't let her get away with that!" The men raced out of the museum.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Well this was unexpected. Thank goodness they didn't hurt the guards," he paused to hear the response of the person on the other line of his earpiece. He chuckled, "Don't worry, if anyone can handle this it would be _her_." The sounds of police sirens could be heard approaching.

As she hopped buildings they chased from the ground; the number of men had increased to 5. She was too easy to see and knew that she needed to somehow get out of sight. But she didn't want to risk having them enter a civilian building. "Dammit" she cursed.

She made up her mind she'd try to confuse them and jump at the next building. As she dropped down she gabbed hold of some balcony railings and pulled herself over. Quickly she got her body as close to the building as she could, and hid behind the shadows of the night, she didn't however expect to find herself falling backwards into the room of whom evers balcony she had landed.

"Hey who are you!"

'Oh no,' she groaned to herself.

"Hey! What do you want! Get out of here! Someone there's-!" he began shouting, but was cut off as she cupped his mouth shut with her hands and pinned him to the wall.

"Look kid, there are a bunch of bad guys out there, if you shout you'll only endanger everyone in this building, especially your family. I need you to co-operate with me. Stay quiet and I'll explain later, I don't want anyone getting hurt okay?" he nodded. She was hesitant to release him; he had just nearly bit her too.

She let him go. "Okay I'm going to sneak out and lead them away-"

"SOMEONE HELP! There's some thief in my room!"

'Shoot!' she thought. In a panic she thought that she might over do it if she hit or kicked him, and she knew he'd bite her for certain this time if she tried to cover his mouth. Just going with whatever came to mind next, she covered his mouth with hers.

That was certainly effective. He stopped shouting and sort of went limp. 'Now why did I do that,' she thought. In the mean time she quickly got out of there. Those guys who were chasing after her had been rounded up already. The police were hauling them into their cars, and a man clad in a dark business suit was speaking with one of the officers.

"Chief," she said.

"Ah, there she is." He started. "And so how did you find your first mission?"

"Here, you can return the emerald now. I found the microchip. Did you want me to take it back to HQ now?"

The man chuckled, "Straight to the facts eh?"

"I learned that from a certain someone."

He laughed, "Good job today. Take the chip back and I'll see you there later."

"Yes sir!" she then left.

He turned to sigh as he saw the residence of the apartment complex filing out asking questions. The police were planning to interview everyone. The guys after the girl made quite a commotion. Reporters where already there. 'This was going to be fun,' he thought. 'Covering up what really happened was always _fun_'

Suddenly he saw a group of reporters excitedly surround a boy questioning him endlessly. Confused he made his way over. "You said you saw someone?" asked a reporter.

"Yes! This girl she entered my room! I thought she was a thief at first! All dressed in black and wearing a mask, a thin black mask just covering her eyes!!"

The reporters bustled with excitement. "Did you catch her name?"

"No… but as she left she dropped this!" the boy revealed a red rose.

"A woman clad in black in the dead of night, fighting crime and carrying a red rose, we need a name someone exclaimed!"

"The Midnight Rose…"

* * *

Authors Note: So that's the start! Hope you liked it please R&R so I know if I should continue or not!

-Hime


End file.
